


Breathless

by starlighttrash



Category: VIXX
Genre: Adventure, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spirited Away AU, but not really, gonna try to squeeze in all relationships, heavily based on the movie, kind of a twist to it, navi is already a thing, spirit!Hongbin, spirit!Hyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlighttrash/pseuds/starlighttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18-year-old Jaehwan and his parents stumble upon a seemingly abandoned amusement park. After his mother and father are turned into giant pigs, Jaehwan meets the mysterious Leo, who explains that the park is a resort for supernatural beings who need a break from their time spent in the earthly realm, and that he must work there to free himself and his parents. Along the way he meets Hongbin and Hyuk, two 'spirit humans', and Ravi and N, two 'spirits'.</p>
<p>"Once you've met someone you never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memories to return."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's A Bathhouse

**Author's Note:**

> A Spirited Away AU for the VIXX pairing Keo. While I was watching the movie one day, I thought to myself 'This would make a great AU.' So here we are! P.S. This is HEAVILY based off the Hayao Miyazaki movie "Spirited Away", so all main ideas are credited to him.
> 
> *PLEASE NOTICE* Characters and storyline has been changed to have a romantic twist to it! (If you would like a better description of the characters and some of the story changes, please head over to my AFF (Asian Fanfiction) @cadelynhartman) Thank You ^^
> 
> ~This story is cross posted on AFF and Wattpad~ Hope you guys enjoy!

“I’ll miss you Jaehwan, your best friend, Jin.” As I’m laying down across the back seats I read my goodbye card that’s attached to the bouquet of flowers, aloud in the car.  _ Funny I never thought moving would be this dreary.  _

“Jeahwan. Jeahwan!” My father's voice pulls me out of my sorrowful thoughts. “-we’re almost there.” I roll my eyes at how excited his tone sounds. Letting out an annoyed sigh I bring my bouquet, of pink anemone flowers down onto my wide chest and close my eyes. The tires moving along the uneven road underneath, keeps me from falling completely asleep, but it’s also, in a strange way, relaxing; well, as relaxing as a six foot, eighteen year old can get in the back of a mid-90s  sedan.

“This really is in the middle of nowhere. I’m gonna have to go to the next town to shop.” My mother's soft voice can be heard over the noisy road.  _ That’s right, the town is part of the ‘countryside’, miles away from my old home in the bigger city. _

“We’ll just have to learn to like it.” My father adds in. “Look Jaehwan, there’s your new high school! Looks great doesn't it?” Opening my eyes at the word ‘school’ I scrunch my nose up in disgust. ‘ _ Great’ isn’t the word I would use to describe it. _

It’s totally ridiculous that I’m moving on my senior year. I mean, I could have just stayed behind and lived out of an apartment, then moved back in when I was finished, but no, I now have to start all over.

“It doesn't look  _ so _ bad!” With my mom’s obviously fake appraisal, I become even more annoyed. I get that she’s just trying to lighten up the mood, but it’s really not working.

Straining my neck to look out the window, I stick my tongue out towards the hated building and lean back into my previous position with a loud huff.

“It’s gonna suck. I like my  _ old school. _ ” I complain quietly while laying down completely in the back seats, hugging my bouquet tighty. The crinkling sound of the flowers plastic wrapping pulls me out of my little pity party. “Ahha”  _ Shit, some of the flowers got smushed!  _ “Mom, my flowers are already  _ dying _ , don’t you see this is a sign that we  _ shouldn't _ be moving!” I say hastily while sitting up straight in my spot and leaning onto that back of my parents seats.

Without missing a beat she replies back “I told you not to smother them like that.” My face pulls into a pout. “We’ll Put them in water when we get to our new home.”  _ Hmm, new home _ , I think bitterly to myself.

While sitting all the way back down in my seat I begin to mumble “I finally get a bouquet and it’s a goodbye present, that’s depressing-” 

“Your grandmother gave you a rose for you birthday don’t you remember.” She interrupts me.

“Yeah one, just one rose  _ isn't _ a bouquet.” I argue back while pulling my feet up into the seat and towards my chest. I then watch as my mother’s arm reaches out towards me and notice my goodbye card from Jin placed gently in her hand. The card must’ve fallen out of my bouquet.

“Here hold onto your card-” I hastily take the small card from her hand and bring it back towards my face, staring at it numbly. “-I’m opening the windows and quit whining, It’s  _ fun  _ to move into a new place, it’s an adventure!” She says wistfully.

The fresh gust of air ruffles my tawny hair and I stare blankly out the open window, watching as plush rolling hills and signs for old diners pass by. The gray car moves onto street paved hills and views of multiple houses and apartments can now be seen. Among the old homes, there are huge towering trees covering any unoccupied spots. After driving for what feels like an eternity, but was only mere minutes, I notice that we turn onto a dirt path and the trees surrounding us become more compact, almost like this road is abandoned. Suddenly the car stops and my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

“Wait, did I take the wrong turn?” My dad asks while craning his head out the window for a better view. “This can’t be right…” He mutters out.

_ Of course.  _

“Look there’s our house!” We all turn to look where my mom is pointing outside of her window and sure enough, she’s right; Our house is atop of the towering hill, set with the rest of the neighboring buildings. My dad makes a questioning sound and she continues. “It’s that blue one at the end.”

My dad then leans over her to get a better look. “Oh you're right, I must’ve missed the turnoff, this road should get us there.” He says, talking about the dirt path we’re currently on and my anxiety rises suddenly at his comment.  _ Not again. _

“Honey, don’t take a shortcut, you always get us losted.” My mom begins to complain, but the car is already moving forward, much to her dismay.

“Trust me it’ll be fine!”

While the two continue to harmlessly bicker, I shift my, already nervous, eyes towards one of the ancient trees and notices little stone shrines in the shape of pentagons, they seem to be quite old as well. “What are those stones?” I mindlessly ask out loud, not really expecting anyone to answer me. “They look like little houses.” I barely mumble out. My mother's voice catches me off guard as she answers.

“They’re shines, some people think spirits live there.”

_ Hmm, spirits? _

Minutes pass as the car becomes more submerged into the brush and the light coming from the, now hidden, sun starts to dim. Due to the lack of visibility, I start becoming a little concerned for our safety. Leaning forward in my seat I turn towards my dad. “Dad, I uh think we’re lost.” I say a little nervously when the path becomes abruptly more rough.

“We’re fine, I’ve got four wheel drive!” My dad says confidently as the vehicle runs over a particularly huge bump that sends me flying up a few inches.

“AHH!”  _ Maybe I should put my seatbelt on…  _

“Sit down please, sweetie.” My mother's voice comes out calmly, too used to the years of coarse driving from her husband, something I’ll never understand.

The car continues to roughly pass through the tiny dirt path and more violent bumps and potholes effect the small vehicle; My body is practically vibrating from the harsh ride as we zoom past trees and overgrown bushes. I eventually fall back into my seat and groan quietly at my rough impact. In a barely noticeable flash, large humanoid shines hidden amongst the brush catches the corner of my eye and I hastily turn my head towards the open window.  _ Where the hell are we!? _

The vehicle begins scraping along tree branches and hitting every possible protrusion from the ground. My eyes widen in horror. “AHHHH!”

“HONEY WATCH OUT! AHHHH!” My mom’s screaming can be heard just over my own. “SLOW DOWN, YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!” She commands.

“WHAT’S THAT?!” My dad yells out before bring the car to a screeching halt.

Bouquet now forgotten on the floorboard, my chest heaves hard and my eyes stay shut tight, out of fear. Once everything feels calm and still (well as calm as I can manage at this point), I meekly begin to open my eyes and peer out in between my parents seats to see out the front windshield. Before us, stands a large statue, like the one from before and behind that is a towering, crimson rustic, building that resembles a station of some sort. You can tell it’s abandoned by the overgrown plant life that surrounds it and from the dirty film along the window’s glass edges. 

“What’s this old building?” My mother asks while my dad removes himself from the motionless car. He replies with ‘ _ It looks like an entrance!’  _ while continuing to walk towards what looks to be a tunnel. “Honey get back into the car, we’re going to be late!” While my mom is continuing to yell out her window, I find that the ancient structure heightens my curiosity and I decided to also get out of the car, with nothing but interest and earnest in my eyes.  _ So creepy, but still kind of cool.  _ Of course I have absolutely no plans of entering the eerie building, just observing the outside is fine with me; I’ve never been one for too much adventure. “Jaehwan!” She says in a disappointing tone as I continue to jog towards my dad. “Oh for heaven's sake!” She says more defeatedly this time while getting out of the car herself.

“These buildings aren't old, it’s fake. These stones are just made of plaster.” he says while placing a hand alongside the entrance. I look up again at the structure and begin to wonder why something like this can just be abandoned. Strange.

Both my dad and mine’s attention is abruptly brought back towards the somber tunel when a sudden noise, something like wind, can be heard from the other end. “Uah” I look down in surprise, when I feel leaves brushing past my shoes and I become even more sceptic when I notice the direction of the leaves are towards the inside, almost like it’s guiding us. “The leaves are pulling us in.” I say breathlessly.

My mom’s footsteps come up from behind us. “What is it?” She asks when standing beside me.

“Come on, let’s go in! I wanna see what’s on the other side!” My dad says enthusiastically and I’m not having any of that, hell no!

“Um… I’m not going, it gives me the creeps!” I say in an almost whiny tone.

“Don’t be such a scaredy cat Jaehwan.” He says calmly and then looks towards my mother. “Lets just take a look.” How he is so calm by this whole situation still befuddles me, who acts like that?!

“The movers will get there before we do.” My mom begins to argue and I have to agree with her, because we should seriously get out of here. I then look back at my dad to hear his response.

“It’s all right, they’ve got the keys, they can start without us.” he replies hopefully and I begin to have a feeling we’re not going to turn around and get back into the car.

“All right, just a quick look.” She responds.

_ No no no no!  _ My mind begins to scream while my eyes widen in disbelief at my parent's actions.  _ You’ve got to be kidding me.  _ “Forget it! I’m not going!” I say while striding back towards the car and standing there. “Come on you guys let's just get outta here.” I try to reason with them.

“Come on honey it’ll be fun.” My dad says while waving his hand towards me, as if to follow him over.

“I’m not going.” I almost growl out, becoming slightly annoyed.

“Jaehwan, just wait in the car then.” My mom says before turning around. I watch as they both continue to walk into the darkened tunnel without a care in the world.  _ Are they serious right now! _

I bite my lip in hesitation, I’m eighteen years old and can take care of myself just fine, but right now I’m stuck in the middle of the woods and surrounded by strange and exotic noises I’ve never heard before. Also, the statue I’m standing by is giving off unpleasant vibes, so I make the unwanted decision to follow them.

While letting out a childish whine I jog up to where they have gone; already submerged in the gray darkness of the abandoned tunnel. “Everybody watch your step.” My dad says while we continue to move forward. The tunnel itself is not as completely dark as it seems on the outside, it’s just light enough to see where you’re stepping.

The exit leads to a giant room with stained glass windows, pillars with decorative gas lamps hanging on the sides, and dusty wooden benches, the whole place looks exactly like an antique train station. “What do you think this place used to be?” My mother asks, but over her voice you can begin to hear what sounds like a moving train. Strange, I thought this place was abandoned, it’s covered in brown leaves and dust, it's completely abeyant. “Oh, do you hear that?” she then asks. We all then pay close attention to the now, more clear, train. “We must be near a train station, one that’s still operating”

“Come on let's go check it out.” My father says while moving forward and I have no other choice but to follow. I look behind me towards the tunnel that leads to our now forgotten car, in hopes that we can leave soon.

●●

Once we exit the building itself, we step outside into the bright open rolling fields that have the same statues from the forest and the one in front of our car scattered everywhere. Also, abandoned and crumbling buildings are placed in spots around the spacious area and amongst all this is luscious grass, untouched and flowing with the calm breeze. It’s actually kind of beautiful.

“I knew it!” I startle at my father's booming voice that abruptly pulls me out of my thoughts. “It’s an abandoned theme park, see?” He looks up at the building we just exited and my mother and I follow his line of sight. “They built them everywhere in the early nineties, then the economy went bad and they all went bankrupt, this must be one of‘em.” I lift my eyebrows in what I guess would be amusement.

When I look back towards my dad I notice he and my mom are walking away from me and up towards a hill that’s further ahead. “Hey, where are you guy’s going! You said we would just look!” They continue forward. “Now let's go back!” I yell out, but they’re both ignoring me. “Hey!” I yell while running towards them.

As I’m striding up the steep hill my mom looks back at me.“We should have brought our lunch, we could have had a picnic.” She grins before looking ahead. I let out a whiny noise, not wanting to agree with her and continue to follow them. I watch my step as we come across a ravine that’s filled with various sized boulders, but not enough for the stream to stop flowing. On the other side is a set of wide stairs that lead up to what looks to be some sort market filled with vending stalls and inns’

“Look, they were planning to put a river here” My dad says after he’s finished crossing the slippery surface. “Hm?” He stops abruptly and observes the aroma of the air, then turns towards my mom. “Hey do you smell that? Something smells delicious.” My mother’s eyes begin to shine at the thought of food.

“Yeah, I’m starving” She says  vivaciously, all while I’m still struggling to cross these damn slippery rocks.

“Maybe this theme park is still in business, let's go!”

As they both begin to,  _ yet again _ , leave me behind my mother turns back. “Jaehwan, hurry it up.”

“Guys, ow!” I slip on some moss and knock my knee on one of the boulders. “Wait a minute will you!” With one last jump I completely make it over and begin to chase after my parents who are climbing up the stairs.

●●

The more we emerge ourselves into this place, the more uneasy I feel. We pass up one faded and chipped building after another while following my dad's lead; whose only sense of direction right now is his nose. I make sure to memorize the path we take, as well as I can, just incase, but while I’m doing so I notice how unusual and different the building’s designs are; not the structure but the colors and patterns.

“How strange, they’re all restaurants.” My mother mumbles out, enough for me to hear and now that she’s pointed the multiple stalls out I notice the bars and stools placed outside each one and the shabby ineligible menus placed in various spots. I scrunch my eyebrows up in confusion and become hyper aware of this whole situation.

“Where is everybody, you said this place might be still open, but there’s clearly no one here.” I say in a worried tone, trying to lead on how unusual this is, but neither of them respond due to my dad's sudden outburst.

“Ah! There it is!” He says while running ahead.

Eventually we come across one certain stall that’s, to my surprise, ‘open’. No one seems to be tending the stall itself, But there’s gray smoke curling from the top air duct indicating  _ someone  _ has or is cooking. There is also mountains of tempting food placed on grand serving platters and not to mention the food seems a little strange; the way it looks and smells is definitely foreign to me. I become more  apprehensive.

As they both duck their heads and walk into the open restaurant I stand still in my place, feet away, with my hands wringing themselves out nervously. 

“Ahh look at this.” My mom says breathlessly, whalst staring at the generous portions.

“Hello in there! Does anybody work here!?” Trying to gain anyones attention, my father attempts to call out, but what he gets back is complete silence.

“Come in Jaehwan, it looks delicious.” She tries to persuade me, but I just stand in the same spot shaking my head and letting out a strained ‘ _ no _ ’.

“Hello! Anybody?” He tries again.

Silence

“Don’t worry honey we can pay the bill when they get back.” She begins to reason while reaching towards what looks like the mysterious meat could be chicken and taking a bite, but I have a feeling that no one's ‘ _ coming back’.  _ “Hmm, wonder what this is called?” She asks through each bite tentatively. “Oh it’s so delicious! Jaehwan you have to taste this!”

Hastily, I shake my head ‘no’ again. “I don’t want any! Don’t you guys think we’ll get in  _ trouble _ ?” I say while moving my arms to express my worriedness. “Lets just get out of here.” My tone wavers at the end due to nervousness.

Letting out a chuckle my dad senses my anxiety. “Don’t  _ worry _ , I have credit cards and cash! Hey, that looks good!” My dad reaches over to pile more of the exotic food on two plates and sits back down as I stand in disbelief.  _ And they call  _ **_me_ ** _ childish. _

●●

They begin to devour the food and with each bite mom and dad both seem to consume it even faster than before. I begin to shake at the uncharacteristic behavior from the two.

“Jaehwan you have to try this, it’s so tender.” My mother says, pieces of food flying out with every syllable.

“Come on you guys, you can’t- you can’t…” My voice becomes small and the last parts comes out as a whisper.  _ I’ll just wait back at the car. _ I let out a sigh of frustration and begin to look around me, but tenses up when I notice that I can't remember how to get back to the previous path I had memorized; the one I had made sure on how to get back to the bouldered up river.

Earlier when my dad made a big deal out of finding the open stall, I must have forgotten which turns we made to end up here. “Shit…” I mumble quietly under my breath. Left or right, those are my options right now.

I choose right.

Wrong choice. I notice how none of my surroundings are looking familiar and I somehow ended up in front of grand wide stairs and even though  _ I know _ that they do not lead to my desired destination, I’m curious as to where they lead up to.

Step after step, I make my way cautiously up. Once I take the final step I look up and stare at the towering red sign in front of me, but not for long because I catch something out of the corner of my right eye and turn my body towards it. “That’s weird.” I say breathlessly.

In front of me is a tremendous, seven to eight story,..building? No. My tawny eyes just barely widen; from amusement, wonder, and astunalstment at the tremendous structure that stands before me. My eyes pick apart every detail I can make out from afar; the curling charcoal smoke swirling into the air, coming from an impressive sized ventilator on the left side of the structure, or how the building itself is a faded red, but the roofing is a rich emerald green and some parts are decorated with elaborate golden hues. Unconsciously, I began to walk towards the foundation, still unaware that I’ve step onto, an equally as grand, bridge. “It’s a bathhouse.” I let out in a hushed tone. As I get closer sounds of rushing water becomes greater and while listening just a little closer, I can hear the mechanical sounds of a train from below and my attention is brought to the left of me, away from the bathhouse, where the rumbling tracks can be heard.

“And there’s the train!” I yell out abruptly as I run towards the wooden railing and to whom I’m talking to, I’m not quite sure, but I state the obvious opinion anyways. My lower chest brushes up the smooth mahogany sides, while my nimble hands grip the curving of the structure tightly. As I lean heavily onto the polished wood, I look at the train running underneath me, passing in exquisite speed. Fiery red hues can be seen in the sky, when the sun begins to set.  _ Hm, didn’t know that the time was already this late _ -

A sudden squeak, from one of the aging wooden planks supporting the bridge, startles me and I look to the right where the noise originated. My breath hitches at the sight before me and everything seems to slow down.

Before me stands a tall younger looking man (‘ _ probably around the same age and height’  _ I think inwardly), with cold dark eyes that seem to be just as surprised and shocked as I am. He has fair, snow white, skin and pitch black hair that covers his forehead and stops just above his neatly trimmed eyebrows. He’s wearing Heian period clothing; a dark blue kosode, a lighter shade of blue mompe, and a white kariginu. _ That’s strange.  _ I look back up towards his eyes and I feel something strange begin to coil up inside my stomach. 

I watching as he gasps at, what I can only guess is, my sudden appearance or maybe something else I can’t tell. The strangers once shocked face turns into one of sturness ( _ and worriedness? _ ). “You  _ shouldn't _ be here,” He says a little hastily while beginning to stalk towards me slowly “get out of here,  _ now _ !” Stunned by his surprisingly soft and smooth voice, I stand frozen and let out a breathless ‘ _ what?’  _ “It’s almost night, _ leave _ , before it gets dark!” Watching as intricate shadows begin to dance along the stranger's face, I notice the latter's previous sentence had just became reality.

_ Shit! _

I frantically begin looking around the both of us and notice the once gorgeous sunset is now turning into shadowy purples and deep blues. 

“... they’re lighting the lamps.” He whispers under his breath before reaching out and turning me around hurriedly, pushing my back, forcing me to start running. He follows behind me just as fast and keeps his strong hand placed inbetween my shoulder blades. “ _ Get out of here _ , you’ve gotta get across the river,  _ go _ !” While reaching where the bridge meets the descending stairs, he gives me one last push and stays put at the edge. “I’ll distract them!”

Despite him acting like a complete loonatic, I continue to run as fast as I can without looking back.“What the hell’s up with him…”


	2. Hold Your Breath

The strangers previous statements start to dawn on me as I connect all the loose pieces together. The strangely empty stalls, the exotic food, how abandoned it all is, and just the overall queasy feeling this place has.

I begin to panic.

Hurriedly I start to round corner after corner and from my peripheral vision I notice the starry night coming faster with each passing second and the darkness that is taking over all the stalls, but are instantly being replaced by bright and glowy lanterns that are lighting almost magically and neon signs that I didn’t even notice from before seem to do the same. I turn my head to stare at the strange phenomenon and suddenly become face to face with a dark black mass with shadowy yet simple facial features, terrifying enough for me to let out a scream and shake my head to make sure any of this is even real.

How is any of this possible? What even are those shadow things, ghosts? What the hell is going on?!

“Mom?! Dad?!” I yell out in desperation between each shaky huff of breath. I take a set of stairs  down onto the next strip of, now lit up, stalls and buildings noticing how familier it seems to look. Dark figures and dancing shadows are surrounding me. They make no effort to come near my running form, but they do watch me and my every move. To say I’m scared would be the understatement of the century. I’ve never seen anything like this.

I see the stall from before and run hysterically up to it and just begin to yell, my voice cracking due to fear, in the process. “Guys we have to get out of here, nothing seems righ-” I stop my sentence when I finally let my brain process what is actually in front of me. “Huh? Come on quit eating, let’s get out of here!” At first I thought it was my brain playing tricks on my petrified eyes, but I’m so terribly mistaken. Mom and dad are no longer here, instead, in their places are large and plump pigs, who are currently indulging heavily on the generously sized ceramic serving platters; creating a massive mess of foreign foods and spilled sauces. “ _ AHHAAHA _ !” From behind the counter a bulkier shadowed figure with faint details of a chef's outfit, begins to swat at the bulging animals, causing the grand bows and a couple of plates to come crashing onto the cemented and used ground, in a loud shatter.

_ Maybe they had gotten freaked out and are now heading towards the abandoned train station! _

I make a beeline in the opposite direction, taking the correct way this time, and begin to hollar out for my missing parents. “ _ Mom _ ?!  _ Dad _ ?! Where are you!” The longer I run the less I see of the shadowed figures, which gives me some sort of relief. But the constant nagging going on inside my head is making it ten times harder on concentrating.  _ Jaehwan, focus you need to find your parents.  _ I begin mentally shouting.  _ But what if those were my parents? They had the same aura and eyes…  _ I shake my head at the sudden thought and continue forward.

I finally see the descending staircase that leads down to the boldered up revine and I get a burst of optimism running through my frighted veins.

_ A couple of more steps down, across the boulders, through the field, and into the station. Then freedom.  _ I repeat this phrase like a metra or a prayer inside my frantic brain. Over and over and over-

_ SPLASH _

“ _ Water _ ?!” I’m about waist deep when I trip into lukewarm water that is as dark as the night sky. I quickly escape back onto the grassy land and shake off the dripping liquid. I cautiously look back down at the water and notice ripples and faint colorful reflections, across the way about half a mile or so looks the be a brightly lit water port and a small city?

“What?” I softly breath out in confusion, as my heart rate increases drastically. “... I’m  _ dreaming _ ! I’m  _ dreaming _ !” I tightly shut my eyes and bring my fists up and knock my head a couple times before opening my eyes to see if the site has disappeared and to my surprise, it hasn't. “Come on wake up! Wake up!” I let out a helpless noise and begin to feel tears threatening to spill. “Wake up…” I whimper out, crouching down to the ground in the process, and hiding my face into my cold hands and wet knees.

You know that feeling of complete and utter helplessness? The kind that you literally have zero control over and you wish for just  _ anything  _ or anyone to change something or to help you in anyway possible. I may be eighteen and a senior in high school, but I feel like this kind of  _ situation  _ would freak anyone out.

I begin to mumble and plead uselessly just loud enough to be heard over the rhythmic waves splashing up against- what used to be -the stone stairway. “ _ It’s just  _ a dream _ , it’s just _ a dream” I begin to rock myself to gain not only warmth, but also some sort of comfort. “Go away. Disappear.” I decide to reopen my wet eyes slowly, just to see if anything has changed.

Letting out a gasp, I look at my hands in horror. “ _ Auuh _ , I’m see through!” In fact they are so transparent that where my palms and lengthy digits are, I can only see faint outlines. I begin to aggressively wring my hands together and wipe them on myself, as if just these motions alone could help me. It’s then do I notice that not only my hands, but also my forearms are transparent as well and I'm about ready to have a full fledge freakout at this point. “It’s just a-a bad d-dream, none of this is possibly even real!” Movement from my left peripheral catches my frightened attention and I follow the lines of distorted lighting along the water, the owner of the magical looking lights seem to belonging to a ferry ship. The boat is average size, vintage looking, and greatly lightened and also coming to a stop a few yards away from where I am stood shivering. I watch as the boat lets down a cross bridge onto land and doors from all sides magically swing open, letting what looks to be floating masks, walk out. Then,  just like magic, robes appear to clothe the flouting masks, as if they had some sort of bodies all along. Coming out of the ferry’s doors are all sorts of mosterouse looking creatures and although none of them look even remotely harmful, it’s the unknown and what if’s that scare me the most.

_ What the hell is going on?!  _

I begin to slowly back away and step up the stairs without gaining any sort of attention towards me. I let out a few uneasy noises, because I’m honestly just  _ that  _ scared, and before I can second guess anything, I run hurriedly up a nearby hill and behind a building. It’s quite dark where I end up deciding to hide. The only light is the illumination coming from the shining moon in the nearly cloudless sky and the station that is practically glowing from ways across the water- the same station my dad had pointed out hours ago...

My dad. My mom. Are they okay? How come all of this shit is happening to me? My brain begins to go deeper into darker thoughts. Thoughts of completely disappearing, thoughts of my parents possibly getting harmed, thoughts of us never arriving to our new house and people being weary of our disappearance. I then begin to hug my, now dry, knees and roughly place my watery eyes on top and I begin to cry. Not loudly- too afraid someone might hear me -,but just soft whimpers and hiccups. I have no shame as of right now. All of my will to just get up and find a way out of here has left my mind and soul completely.

I’m useless.

●●

Time seems to have passed. I’m not sure how long it's been. Couple of minutes or a couple hours maybe. All I know is that I did not even hear any footsteps coming towards me, but I sure as hell just felt someone or something gently touch my quivering shoulders.

Letting out a surprised, yet extremely hoarse gasp I look beside me and notice the guy from the bridge. He’s currently crouched down beside me and is way too close for my liking, but I can only feel somewhat protected with his presence beside me. I’m not sure if I should be worried about how trusting I am of this complete stranger.

I begin shaking.

“Don’t be afraid.” He says very calmly, “I just want to help you.” Something in his gaze throws me off a bit. His eyes and face read one of fondness, but I can’t imagine why he would be looking at me in such a way- all while his voice is firm with protection and soothingness.

While still in my squatting position I began to rapidly shake my head back and forth, closing up on the stranger. “N-no, no, no, n-no.” I repeatedly say as he reaches his hand into the back of his pocket and brings the clasped hand up towards me. My breathing becomes more erratic.  _ What if he has some sort of knife? A wire to strangle me with? Or just… something!  _ My mind can only concentrate on any harmful motifs this guy might have.

But what he pulls out surprises me.

A berry?

“Open your mouth and eat this.” He says while holding the, tiny, reddish looking berry in front of my quivering lips.

_ What if it’s poisonous? _

I continue to shake my head, not wanting to listen.

“Come on, you have to eat some food from this world or you’ll disappear.” He tries to reason, with a hurried, but serious tone.

_ What the hell is he talking about?! This is just all a vivid dream, right? Right?! _

I try to scoot further away from the grip he has around my shoulders, but he just won’t move away. “NO!” while looking away, I finally yell at him and attempt to push the taller aside, but my hands meet nothing but air.

_ Wait. _

_ What the hell…  _

I gasp in disbelief and stare at my arms and how transparent they are, piercing right through the boy’s face, who is watching with an unreadable expression, in front of me. In Fact they are  _ so _ transparent, that all you can actually see of my arms and hands is a faint color and hue of what's left. Moving my ghostly like arms out of him, I look towards the stranger in disbelief and all he gives me is a calm expression and challenging eyes.

He then moves the hand with the berry towards my mouth, while holding onto the back of my head, so I won’t move back anymore then I already am.

“Don’t worry, it won’t turn you into a pig.”

I eat the tiny berry with much difficulty and he notices instantly.

“Chew it and swallow.” He instructs softly, while moving his hand that had been resting on the back of my head, pale fingers lightly intertwined with my mousy locks, down to my shoulder. I focus on the warmth radiating from him, instead of the foul tasting food in my mouth. “There you go, you’re all better.” He says in a lighter tone, clearly happy that I’m cooperating. “See for yourself.” He then brings his hand in between us and holds it there, palm facing towards me and a delicate wrist bent.

I look at him in a questioning stare, as if I’m asking ‘ _ are you sure _ ?’ , he nods his head encouragingly.

Timidly, I bring the two of our hands together. 

_ He’s right! The translucency is even fading away! _

I look up from our touching hands to his face, surprised to see him smiling down at me.

“I’m okay.” I announce; almost sounding like a question, as I do so.

Suddenly he grasps my hand in between both of his. “You see? Now-” He stands up, but I stop him from pulling me up as well because I’m suddenly hit with a realization.

“Where’s my mom and dad?!” I ask while grabbing both of his hands this time and continuing to sit on the chilly grass. “T-they really didn’t turn into pigs, did they?!” The raven haired boy flashes a shocked expression and quickly calms his facial features.

“You can’t see them now, but you will.”

I’m about to ask another question, when he suddenly makes a face of seriousness and looks behind him and up towards the sky, all while continuing to grasp my hands.

I look up to where he’s staring so intently at and notice a weird looking, humanoid raven.

_ What the? _

He quickly crouches in front of me, placing both arms protectively on either side of my body and onto the wall I’m leaning against. I’m so shocked that I stare blankly ahead and dear not to even breathe.

“ _ Don’t move _ .” He whispers out, still looking towards the strange bird.

We stay frozen in tension filled silence, for what feels like hours, but is just mere seconds, until he carefully moves one long arm away from the wall and wraps it around my wide upper back, pulling me closer into his broad chest.

My heart is pounding out of  _ my own _ chest and for more than one reason.

_ Not the time to be thinking about that! _

The stranger pulls off of me and removes his protective arm, he had around me, away, while looking up towards the night sky again. “That birds looking for you, you’ve  _ gotta _ get out of here.” He stands up once again and pulls one of my arms helping me up. But I’m struggling to even move my legs.

_ Why can’t I get up? _ I think to myself.

“Ah! My legs, I-I can’t stand up!” I look towards his surprised face in panic. “Help! What do I do?” I ask helplessly.

Swiftly the pale stranger kneels before me. “Calm down, take a deep breath.” I do as he instructs and close my eyes in the process, trying to concentrate on calming down.

“In the name of the wind and water within the, unbind him.”

My eyes snapback open when I suddenly feel the cold grass beneath me again. Feeling becoming more apparent in my lower limbs.

_ Did he just… use magic?! _

“Get up.” Without time to react, he abruptly pulls me up with him and begins running while yanking me along.

We quickly pass through stand after stand and I barely even notice the lurking shadows and flashing neon lights that litter this town? City? Amusement park? I’m not quite sure what to even think about all of this anymore. All I know is that when I’m with this, stranger, I’m safe. So I run as fast as my slim legs can take me and hold onto his hand in a vice grip, not wanting to be left behind.

We run down a sort of alleyway, that I’ve never noticed, and it seems to have some sort of door or dead end, and the chic stranger shows no signs of slowing down.

I watch as he quickly brings his arm up and makes a small twitch of his wrist and the door that was once in our way is now magically moved to the side and open.

_ How is any of this possibly real?! _

We quickly enter and I hardly have a chance to scan the enormous room, filled with fermenting pots, rucksacks piled everywhere, and many other stashed goods. I hastily assume this room to be used as a storage of some sort. Without slowing down we enter another room and in this one there are multiple fishes, in variously huge sizes, hanging everywhere and more unknown looking meats placed throughout. I also barely notice the change in temperature, from all of the sprinting. The only reason I do, is from the small puffs of white breath coming from my mouth.

As we continue running, we come up to another door and he uses the same method as before, without us stopping and we enter another room, but this one is more of a stable with a part of the building that seems to be open to the outside; bare of any type of walls. This time it’s filled with pigs, all gated up in countless amounts of different pins, with about six squealing pigs in each.

_ I wonder if mom and dad is somewhere in here? _

●●

The both of us finally stop our intense running when we come up to a small wooden gate, that comes up to my shoulders. I hear plenty of voices, all in different ranges, talking enthusiastically and soothingly amongst themselves. I can also hear a couple of voices shouting out a friendly,  _ welcome,  _ every now and then.

I look beyond the gate, to see the bridge from where I had my first encounter with the mysterious stranger, but this time there’s a thin crowd of what looks to be traditional Japanese spirits that have come to life. All ranging in size, shape, and color, wearing robes. Near the entrance of the bridge looks to be bathhouse workers, both boys and girls (That look a lot like humans) dressed in colorful kimonos and a handful are wearing the same attire as the stranger beside me, but in many different colors.

The bathhouse is lit up beautifully in the dark of the night, giving off a calming aura, which is strange for me the think, because I’m basically shitting my pants at this point. But the bright and dimmed lanterns surrounding each corner and the light coming from the many windows around the bathhouse, just gives the entire place a sense of grand and charm of its own.

“You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge.” The stranger says, pulling me out of my inner thoughts. He then opens the gate in front of us. “Even the tiniest breath will break the spell and then everyone will see you”

_ Wait what? What will happen then? Will all those spirits suddenly attack me? Not that any of them look particularly standoffish, but you just never know…  _ I began to become more nervous than I already was.

He steps through the gate and I follow timidly until I’m right beside him. The stranger then reaches back and secures the wooden gate. Nervously I reach out and hold onto his arm with both of mine; wrapping and holding on tightly. I’m too vulnerable right now, I need  _ some  _ sort of support.

Continuing to walk forward, I stare straight ahead, not wanting to see what he thinks of my, sudden skinship. “I’m scared…” I unconsciously move to where I’m now half hidden behind him, arms still locked around his upper arm and basically super glued tight.

“Now, just stay calm.” He tells me, soothingly and without looking at me. I try to relax, but it doesn’t seem like it’s going to happen.

We come up to one more gate, like the one from before, but this time it’s height comes to right below our waists and it’s located to the side, a few feet before the bridge.

“Welcome! welcome!” One of the, frog-like, workers says to some ‘customers’ walking past. “Always nice to see you!”

The stranger opens the gate and closes it behind us. I get ready to hold my breath.

“I’m back from my mission.” He says blankly to the workers, who are too busy with greetings.

“Oh, welcome back master Leo!” One says loudly.

_ Leo? Is that his name? _

My eyes widen anxiously as I notice we’re about to step on the bridge.

“Take a deep breath.” He whispers, without looking towards me. 

I comply and inhale as much as my lungs can possibly hold, until I feel the tightness inside signaling that I’m at my limits. “Hold it.” He reminds me challengingly. I then quickly let one of my tight grips loosen to bring my hand up to my nose and pinch tightly, all while zipping my mouth shut. Making sure not a single puff of air can escape.

We step onto the massive bridge, full of numerous spirits throughout.

_ Concentrate. _

We swiftly walk near the wooden railings and pass up multiple spirits, but one in particular spooks me to no end. The thing is black, about as tall as me, maybe taller, and it is a long and smooth shadow, coming to a translucent end the further down you look, but that’s not the creepy part. The mask it’s wearing, is where I’m the most freaked out. It’s a white mask with black sideways ovals for eyes, short and stubby lines placed too high for the eyebrows, faded, upside down, and purple triangles stretched out under the ‘eyes’ and finally the mouth is set into a wide open smile.  _ Creepy. _

I suddenly feel the tightness in my lungs become too much and my puffed out cheeks are starting to sting. I feel nauseated, groaning a little in the process, due to discomfort.

“Hang on. Almost there.” He whispers out carefully.

“Master Leo! Where've you been?!” A large talking frog suddenly pops out from nowhere, scaring me in the process. My eyes widen from shock and I do the unthinkable. I take a frighted breath. “What? A human?!” Hurriedly, Leo stands in front of me as if he’s shielding me from the tiny offender. He then quickly brings a hand up and shoots out some sort of magic force, eloping the froggish creature in a gray shadowy mass.

“Let’s go!” He yells out while taking my hand and dragging me away from the bridge.

We make our way to an unoccupied back garden, you can tell that anyone rarely ventures back here by the lack of path, but the plush and colorful greenery is beautiful nonetheless.

This back area also houses a couple of side entrances and sliding doors into the bathhouse as well. So I can hear the loud and muffled ruckus going on inside. Multiple shouts of ‘ _ master Leo _ ’, ‘ _ human _ ’, and ‘ _ find it _ ’ can be heard.

Leo crutches the both of us down behind a few bushes and places protective arms around my quivering shoulders, while looking over the finely trimmed leaves for any signs of someone following us.

_ I don’t think I’ve ever been this scared in my life…  _

“They know you’re here.” Leo mindlessly says while continuing to look around.

I stare anxiously at my dirtied hands and scraped up knees and think about all the shit I’ve caused to happen.  _ What have I done?  _ I think worriedly to myself. The guilt begins to pile up.

“I-I’m sorry. I took a breath.” I say aloud, not really expecting a response from the person beside me.

“No Jaehwan, you did very well.” Leo begins without hesitation, much to my surprise.

_ He knows my name?! I don’t think I ever said it outloud? _

“Now listen  _ very carefully _ to what I tell you to do.” He catches my full attention, even though I’m kind of freaking out. “You can’t stay here, they’ll find you and you’ll never get to rescue your parents.” My eyes widen “I’ll create a diversion while you escape.”

“ _ No! _ ” I begin to childishly act-out “Don’t leave me. I d-don’t want to be alone…” My weakness begins to show, as tears appare to form. I hate that I’m acting like a complete baby, but this whole situation is insane to begin with!

His hold on me becomes a little more firm. “You don’t have any choice if you want to help your parents, this is what you have to do.” A silence between the two of us then occurs. The only sounds that can be heard is the frantic running and sporadic shouts going on in the bathhouse and far off into the distance.

And just like that, everything sets in and I become hyper aware of everything. My waiting tears then begin to slowly spill; sliding down at an agonizing speed. 

“...They did turn into pigs, I wasn't dreaming.” I barely whisper out in realization.

“Don’t worry.” Leo wipes both my cheeks with his white sleeves and returns one hand to his side just as quickly and moves the other on my forehead after sweeping my bangs out of the way. “Now, when things quiet down go out through the back gate,” Images begin to pop into my head like magic. I begin to see the gate that is behind us and I see it open on its own.  “go all the way down the stairs until you reach the boiler room,” The scene continues on inside my head as if a first person movie is playing. I tell myself to make sure and remember every detail because I know it is all probably pretty important that I follow exactly what he’s saying and showing. “where they stoke the fires, there you will find Ravi; the boiler man.” Leo then removes his hand slowly and the images disappear as well. He looks at me as if to say ‘ _ Do you understand? _ .’

“Ravi”

“Tell him you want to work here, even if he refuses you  _ must _ insist. If you don’t get a job, Yubaba will turn you into an animal.” Leo’s voice becomes more serious then before and a sudden shiver runs down my spine at the new name.

“Yubaba”

“You’ll see. She’s the witch that rules the bathhouse.” He quickly adds. “Ravi will try to turn you away or trick you into leaving, but just keep asking for work. It’ll be hard work, but you’ll be able to stay here, then even Yubaba can’t harm you.” Leo looks into my eyes encouragingly and I have no choice but to nod my head in understanding and stare helplessly back.

“Okay.”

“Master Leo!  _ Master Leo _ ?!” A gruff and frantic voice can be heard louder than the others that have been calling out all this time. This catches the raven haired boy’s attention. He lets out a tiny sigh and looks back towards me.

“I have to go and don’t forget Jaehwan, _ I’m your friend _ .” With these parting words he begins to stand up.

“How’d you know my name’s Jaehwan?” I stop him from leaving with my sudden question.

“I’ve known you since you were very small.” Leo’s eyes sweep down and away slightly, almost as if he was embarrassed to admit the previous statement, but I brush the sudden action aside. He then gives me one last sliver of a smile and begins to walk away. “Good luck and whatever you do,  _ don’t _ make a sound.”

I watch as he slides open one of the back doors and I duck down into one of the plush bushes to make sure no one can see me. Leo then slips out of his geta, leaving them in front of the door. “Master Leo!” One of the workers from inside loudly states.

“Calm down, I’m coming.” He slips inside the building calmly and I hear a different voice from before saying _‘Master Leo, Yubaba wants to see you.’_ and leo- just as calm as before- responds with. “I know, It’s about my mission, right?”

Peeking out from the bush I watch as a worker hurriedly picks up leo’s geta and slides the door shut softly. I then curl back into a fetal position and wait anxiously for the shouting and comotion to calm down, just like Leo had instructed me to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took so long. Please be gentle on me ;_;


	3. Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken meets Ravi and a few others along the way.

After some time and with much difficulty, I finally manage to make it down to the side door leading me into the boiler room.

I enter through the metal door and notice the heavy atmosphere it holds within. The walls are covered in various pipes and little puffs of steam are occasionally appearing out of seemingly nowhere. There’s also large mechanics moving magically on their own. Interesting.

The raging furnace that closes and opens rhythmically is what catches my attention and I also notice little black balls with round buggy eyes, carrying what looks to be coal towards the fire.

_ I’m not even going to question anything anymore. _

I then noticed a man who could possibly be Ravi. He looks to be slightly older than me, but that could also be the result of horrible lighting. He has wavy black hair that is a little sweaty at the tips, due to the scorching heat he has to work in. Ravi is currently wearing what looks to be a dirty white vneck shirt-his muscles practically ripping out of said shirt, and a pair of worn suspenders with some dark colored pants. I can't really get a good look at his face, but from the side view he looks pretty intimidating.

A sudden shriek of steam behind my crouching back scares me enough to hide back behind the wall and I take a few deep breaths, attempting to calm myself down.

_ You have to do this Jaehwan, there’s no going back now. _

I take one more breath of courage and then hear what sounds like a dull bell being pounded on or maybe some type of metal. “Uh… Hello?” I come out from the short hallway and out into a much bigger room, I notice the black puff balls are now gone, but the boiler man is still hard at work. “Excuse me.” I try for the man’s attention, who is sat hunched over in a seat, rolling out and crushing up some sort of herbs. He looks behind himself and just as I think he’s about to acknowledge me, he instead grabs the kettle that was placed neatly behind him and tilts the liquid into his mouth. I secretly watch on as he continues to take out foreign herbs and spices from large surrounding pots

I take a deep and timid breath to boost up some sort of confidence. “Hello?!” I decide to step a little closer. “Uh, hello, are you Ravi?!”

Ravi continues to work and lets out a annoyed huff. “Ehhe?”

_ At Least he’s listening! _ I think detemendly.

“Leo told me to come here and ask you for work! Could you give me a job please?!” I say a bit more forcefully. I have to get my point across and although I’m practically horrified right now this is just something  _ I have _ to do. I take another step towards the boiler man.

_ Ring Ring Ring _

Just then, I watch as lanyard like objects fall from the shaft in the ceiling and proceed to dangle in front of the man's face. “Huh? Four bath tokens at once?!” Ravi complains frustratedly. He looks over his shoulder and towards the ground and picks up a mallet that has been resting beside the man. “Come on! Get to work, you little runts!” He commands while banging on the side of his seat and I watch on as the more black little balls come out of tiny openings while each carrying a single piece of coal. Ravi then returns to grinding more herbs and sweeping the mix, delicately, into a shoot that is placed in front of him. There’s a beat of silence then “Yep, I’m Ravi; slave to the boiler that heats the baths…Move it, you stupid soot balls!”

I grind my teeth in announce and slight nervousness. “Please, I’ve gotta get a job here!”

“I don’t need any help. The place is full of soot, I just cast a spell on them, and I’ve got all the workers I need.” He says confidently and without hesitation.

I stand in shock at his raised tone while the latter continues on with his job. A sigh slips out my drying lips, but I’m soon distracted by a light nudge on my foot. I look down and notice one of the soot balls carrying a piece of coal.“Oh, uh, sorry.” I move out of the magical creatures way but soon find the task to be difficult due to the multiple soot balls beginning to surround the area near my feet. “Wait just a second- Shit...” I about trip on myself, but soon find safety in a corner of the little area away from the path of the creatures.

“Out of the way.” My relaxation is short lived once I look to where the man is pointing behind me and notice floating and dried plants. I quickly duck out of the way.

So this guy can use magic like Leo too?

_ Ding Ding _

I watch on as the boiler man yanks the lanyards a of couple times, causing the dinging sound, until they shoot back up, possibly singling the water is now ready.

Movement, catches my wondering eyes, downwards to where I watch a soot ball carrying a very large piece of coal, about the size of two fists. The creature begins to wobble slightly due to the size of the carried object and suddenly it just gives out. With a soft  _ clonk,  _ the coal drops on top of the unfortunate soot ball, crushing it back into the ground. I panic at the bizarre sight and begin to lift the object. Surprisingly, the dark coal is much heavier than I anticipated.

I hesitate while holding the object and look towards the busy man.“What should I do with this?” He continues on working, ignoring me as if I never said a word. I look down at the hesitant soot balls watching me; they take one look and continue forward towards the furnace. “Should I leave it here?” I call out once more, finding the object beginning to tire out my lanky arms.

“Finish what you've started, human!” Ravi bearly spears me a glance and I look back down at the coal in question. I scrunch up my eyebrows in determination and begin to slowly creep to the opening of the furnace, soot balls all around, part ways and make space for my feet and simultaneously stop and stare.

Letting out a muffled grunt, I heave the coal into the furnace and breath a sigh of release. Then with a confident smile I turn back around only to notice all the soot balls staring dead at me; everyone of which are still carrying a lump of coal each. A moment passes and one soot in the back drops their charcoal,  _ thunking  _ down on top of them. I scrunch my brows in utter confusion and begin to watch  _ all  _ of the soot drop the coals. Chaos begins as multiple squeals and squeaks begin to fill the already noisy space.

I begin to panic at the scene, because what the hell is going on?

“You’ve got to be kidding… Hey, you runts! You wanna turn back into soot?! And you!” The boiler man points accusingly at me. “Backoff, you can’t just just take someone else's job! If they don’t work, the spell wears off, and they turn back into soot.” He then lets out a tired sigh and continues mixing the foreign herbs. “There’s no work for you here got it! Try somewhere else.” He then looks over to the halting soot and begins to point an accusing finger towards the magical dust balls. “You soot balls gotta problem? Now get back to work-”

“Chow time!” I completely freeze up in my spot when I here an unknown voice bellow out of nowhere. “What's going on?” Staying hidden, I gulp out of nervousness. What if this worker tries to get me kicked out? “Babe, are you guys fighting  _ again _ ? Ugh” The strangers voice randomly asks in a laid back yet motherly tone.

_ Babe? _

“Oh uh, hey sweetie! Oooo” The boiler man’s expression does a complete one eighty and becomes one of a softer tone. An almost excited look or one mixed with fondness at least.  _ Are these two… Together?  _ I suspiciously ask myself.

“Where’s your other bowl?...From yesterday.” The new voice asks in annoyance. “I keep telling you to leave it out, Wonshik.” I hear clanking of some sorts and a light thunk, almost as if a sliding door was shut.

Wonshik? So is his name Ravi or Wonshik?

“Meal time, take a break!” I peak out consciously from behind the little corner I’m currently in, to get a better look at the voice that makes the man beside me become a completely different person. The man standing in front of the waist high sliding door can be summed up in with a couple of words, just by a first impression.

Pretty and fierce.

He has a rounded out face with kind eyes and a slim body, which also appears to be quite athletic and not just skin and bones. His skin is also a deeper tone, one like crisp honey and his wavy hair is a medium shade of brown- complementing his lighter eyes. The new stranger is also wearing the same attire as Leo, but his is in a deep salmon color.

“You know, one day you’re going to end up manifesting roaches and other bugs in this place.” The man makes small conversation while placing down fresh food and cleaning up the old dishes beside Ravi. “If that happens, then where would we get to hav-” The stranger and I make eye contact and my frighted eyes watch his features go from confused, to shocked, to angry all in seconds. “A  _ HUMAN _ !” He point an accusing finger at me and tightly grips the basket in the other hand. “You’re in trouble! You’re the one  _ everyone's  _ been looking for-”

“He’s my cousin.” The boiler man calmly speaks up through a mouth full of food.

The stranger gives both Ravi and I a pointed stear and I gulp at the sharp look. “Cousin? Kim Wonshik, you better not be lying to me.” His eyes narrow even more than before as he cocks his head to the side and placeses a tan hand atop his jutted hip in frustration.

“He says he wants to work here, but I’ve got all the help I need.” Ravi points his chopsticks towards the moving soot and gives his attention back to his lover? I’m not too sure what they are. “Would you perhaps take him to see Yubaba? He’s pretty tough, I think he can handle it.” He gives the stranger a sweet smile and I pale at the death stare the fuming one is currently giving him.

“Are you insane.” He asks flatly. “No way! I’m not going to risk my life and  _ yours _ nonetheless!” He lets out a sigh and rubs his temple with his free hand. “What if we get caught, Huh? What then?” He asks with closed eyes.

The boiler man softens up around the eyes and gives the other a smile. “You know damn well we won't get caught, we’ll be fine...What if I gave you this roasted newt and-” The stranger opens his eyes and looks towards Ravi in annouence. “-later on we can meet up...and  _ you know _ -” The strangers eyes widen comically.

“Fine. Hand it here.” The stranger saunters over towards the suggestive boiler man and angrily snatches the tiny charcholed newt with his unoccupied hand, placing the food of choice somewhere into his robes.

I mentally try to erase whatever it was I just witnessed and come to the conclusion that these two are definitely more than just friends.

“If you want a job, you have to make a deal with Yubaba, she’s the head honcho here.” Ravi catches my attention with his sudden change of tone. Not only that, but it also seems like he’s giving my some sort of advice, even though this is information that Leo has already given to me. I watch as Ravi then turns his head towards the other worker and his eyes soften drastically. “Thanks, I love you, Hakyeon!” He declares loudly.

I then move my expecting eyes over towards the latter, _Hakyeon_ , and watch as his face _also_ softens.“Love you too.” But just like as if nothing ever happened, Hakyeon is back to his previous self and looks towards me with an almost annoyed look. “Come on _little boy,_ you better follow me.” As he passes by me, he dumps the rest of the contents in the basket onto the ground and the soot balls hurriedly gather as many of the colorful grains as they can carry.

“Can’t you manage a ‘yes sir’ or a ‘thank you’”

I jump a little at the sudden demand. “Yes sir.” I quickly say.

“What a dope. Hurry up.” I watch as Hakyeon turns his back on me and strides towards the small sliding door, without even as much as a second glance towards me.

“Yes sir.” I’m about to follow when I  notice his bear feet.  _ Duh, its a bath house!  _ I think dumbly to myself. I bend down and quickly remove my sneakers and carry them with me.

“Ugh, you don’t need your shoes  _ or  _ your socks, just leave them.” Hakyeon lets out an annoyed huff while I let out a frantic  _ ‘yes sir’ _ . I bend back down and yank my socks off, stuffing them inside each shoe before leaving them. With surprised eyes I stubble forward and follow the confident man. I watch as he slides open the traditional door and ducks down inside, placing his basket on the other side for easier access. “Thank my boyfriend you idiot.” Hakyeon turns back around and quietly scolds me as I’m squatted down in the small doorway “I know he’s lying and sticking his neck out for you.” I nod hastily and turn back around.

Bowing down slightly and then back up again to show thanks, I stupidly knock my head on the top of the doorway. “Ow!” I whine out in a loud whisper. “Thank you, Mr. Boiler man!” I gratefully say, while clutching my throbbing scalp. I turn back around and hurriedly get through the cursed doorway, but as I’m leaving I hear an enthusiastic ‘ _ Good luck! _ ’ from the boiler man. I keep in mind that he might not be half as bad as he makes himself out to be.

●●

“We have to go all the way to the top floor, that’s where Yubaba lives.” Hakyeon says as we make our way through a new room, similar to the cold storage room I was practically flying through with Leo just moments ago. I stop walking and try to get a closer look at all the foreign pottery. Some have cloths tied around the top, while other seem to be open and I’m just slightly curious as to what’s inside. I then hear what sounds like huge gears and moving shafts, so I continue in a bit further where Hakyeon was heading towards and low and behold there are giant gears turning in different directions. The whole place isn't littered with them or anything, but what amazes me the most is how far up the ceiling goes. It’s probably around eleven stories high- given that we are in a ‘basement’ but the sight is just too grand to pass up.

“Get over here!” I jump a little at the sudden voice and turn swiftly back around to find Hakyeon waiting inside what looks to be an elevator, but this one doesn't have any walls around it, just supporting beams, and a little gate that would represent the door. I climb inside and stand closely to Hakyeon.

Once the shaft comes up to an empty looking hall we quickly get out and pass up what smells like a kitchen of some sorts and round a corner into another elevator. This one is quite similar but the walls are all covered this time, although the shaft is still free of any doors. “We’re halfway there, just stay close.” Hakyeon says determinedly and without looking at me. I nod my head and respond with an ‘ _ Okay. _ ’ nerves jumping with adrenaline.

The elevator stops, but Hakyeon makes no attempt to move. “Oh,  _ Hyuk _ !”

“Hmm.” I look out the tiniest bit from behind N and watch as said spirit makes a motion with his pointer finger going up.

“Sorry sir, this elevator doesn’t go any higher, you’ll have to take another one. Thank you.” N answers back in a overly sweet tone, which I guess could be considered his  _ ‘customer voice’ _ , and we make our way out of the shaft. 

The two of us continue forward and over the sound of multiple voices and running water that can be heard throughout the miraculous building, I faintly hear danty footsteps behind Hakyeon and I. Subtly, I take a quick glance over my shoulder and low in behold, the same young man is following a few feet behind me.“Hakyeon, he’s following us.” I barely whisper out.

“Don’t call me that. Call me, N and just don’t look at him. He’s a  _ lost _ spirit.” N whispers out quietly. I remind myself to ask about the sudden name change later,  _ if _ I get the chance, but the last part of his sentence catches my attention.

“What’s that mean?” I question, as we continue to make our way through the open bathhouse. The air smells of herbs and oils, all of strong fragrance and relaxing aromas, but I’m doing anything  _ other then _ relaxing; I’m in an unknown ‘ _ magical? _ ’ place, my parents have somehow turned into pigs, I have multiple people trying to catch me,  _ and _ there is currently a guy named  _ ‘Hyuk’ _ following closely behind us with a blank expression that is, quite frankly, freaking me  _ the hell out. _

N moves his head and begins to quietly talk. “It’s humans who come here somehow without a reason.”

“Reason?”

“You know, like, death. Or a sort of nature purpose.” he answers more seriously.

“Oh…”  _ Without a reason would be like me. _ I think dejectedly to myself. I wonder if N even has a clue of my situation, I know he’s aware of Ravi lying, so what does he think my reason is?

“Anyways, they eventually forget who they were before they came here and become lost,  _ but _ they can recover their memories.” N’s soft voice continues to whisper towards me, the last part heightening my interest. “It’s pretty much impossible though, unless you came here with another person, then-”

“Step out to the right, please gentlemen.” A new voice catches the both of us off guard and we draw our attention to the elevator. Coming out is, who I assume to be, a worker and multiple spirit customers, all dressed in robes. “Your rooms are right this way.” Once the entire group is vancent of the elevator I watch as Hyuk passes by and entiers the empty shaft. “N?”

“ _ What?! _ ”  Suddenly I feel a push onto my lower back and I stumble inside the elevator and just as calm and swiftly Hyuk stands in front of me, blocking me from onlookers any wondering eyes.  _ Is he helping me? _

“What’s that smell? It’s human. You smell just like a human?” I hear N let out a surprised ‘ _ Oh, really? _ ’ “Where’s it coming from, N? Come on, you’re hiding something, aren't you? Show it to me.” I peak out from around the spirit I’m currently crouched behind, only to be greeted with the worker from before, moving swiftly all around N, trying to figure out what he’s hiding. All the while, the spirits dressed in bathrobes stand and talk amongst each other to the side of all the commotion, as if none of it is even happening.

“Is this what you smell?” N pulls out the toasted creature and spins the tail in between his thumb and pointer finger, taunting the rowdy coworker.

“Roasted newt?!” The worker jumps up to grab at N’s, out of reach, hand.

“No way, I’m saving every last bit for myself!” He yanks it up even higher in the air, but the worker continues after the prized snack. “If you wanna go up pull the lever on your right!” N yells towards our stilled shaft.

I wait for hyuk to move and pull the lever, but after a few beats of stillness I come to the conclusion that I’ll have do the job myself. I reach out from behind the spirit and do as instructed. The doors close in one swift motion and unlike the shaft from the boiler room this one has decorated double doors, with a beautiful design and golden accents, much like the exterior of the bathhouse.

As the elevator moves up with a hasty speed, I steal glances at the mysterious boy beside me, trying to get a better look. He’s slightly taller than me and has a broader build, but not by much. He also has black hair that’s parted in a delicate manner. His face is soft, yet strong at the same time giving him an innocent vibe. He doesn't look older than I do and to be honest he appears to be quite normal, other than the fact that he has this far off stare- the kind of stare that seems nothing else matters anymore and everything appears in black and white. A numbing type of look.

I want to know more.

I want to know if I’ll end up like him, stuck in this  _ inbetween _ state, wandering aimlessly around, not even knowing my own name.

The shaft eventually stops and the double doors slide back open to reveal a story of corridors with multiple different rooms down a dimly lit hallway. Hyuk decides that this is the wrong floor and pulls the lever this time. I don’t think much of it and put a little trust into the spirit who apparently spends  _ all of his time _ in the magnificent bathhouse.

The elevator stops once again. “Well, this seems to be your stop. Good luck.” I jump a little at the sudden voice coming from the boy beside me. It’s monotone and void of any emotion. Cautiously I step out of the elevator and into the immaculate hallway, but before I take in all of its beauty I turn stiffly around and before the sliding doors close I give the spirit a shaky bow.

“T-thank you!” I say without lifting up and before I know it I can hear the gears and mechanics begin to move and I’m now left to my own senses and Leo’s directions to help me get through to Yubaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! thank you for reading~ Comments and likes are always welcomed :3


End file.
